


Collide

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bella's find out the truth about their former Bella's leader and their Australian friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting to this community so I'm kinda nervous. This is definitely not some of my best work, so please bear with me! I hope to post more of what I have on ff.net, but for now I'll start with this.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"No, I really don't."

"Aubrey..."

Aubrey let out a giggle in the crease of her girlfriend's neck. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV on a Thursday night. Amy had her homework propped up on her lap and Aubrey was cuddled into her side. Amy was trying to concentrate on her math assignment that was due tomorrow, but Aubrey seemed to have other plans for the Bella as she began kissing her neck teasingly.

"You're distracting me." Amy only half complained this time, tilting her head to the side as Aubrey trailed her lips down the girl's neck.

"That's the point," Aubrey replied, nipping at the skin behind the younger blonde's ear. "Come on, Ames."

Amy seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment. It was only early evening, surely she could take a tiny break? She turned her head slightly and Aubrey paused in her seduction to look up at her girlfriend. Amy leaned in and captured Aubrey's lips and the ex-Bella moaned softly. Amy took this opportunity to slide her tongue into Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey shifted, pushing Amy's books on the ground and then she straddled the girl, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Their tongues battled for dominance, the kiss growing more passionate by the second. Amy slid her hands from Aubrey's waist to her jean covered butt, squeezing it roughly. Just as Aubrey moved her hands to grope Amy's chest, the front door to the Bella house opened. Aubrey practically threw herself backwards, off of Amy, just in time for Beca and Chloe to walk in with Jessica and Ashley in tow.

"What up, nerds?" Beca asked, oblivious to the scene she just interrupted.

Amy was bent over, picking up her discarded books while Aubrey was wiping her mouth free of Amy's lip gloss.

"What- what are you guys doing back so soon?" Aubrey inquired as Chloe sat between the two blondes on the couch.

Beca shrugged, collapsing on the love-seat as Jessica and Ashley made their way to the kitchen. "The band sucked. We left early."

"Aubs, are you okay?" Chloe eyed her best friend curiously.

"What?" Aubrey immediately defended. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" Aubrey shot off the couch and walked towards the stairs. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed."

Chloe caught Beca's eye, frowning, and the alt girl tilted her head towards the unusually quite Australian. Chloe met her gaze and noticed Amy head was down, her lips tightly pressed together.

"Amy?" Beca said softly and the blonde quickly jumped up.

"I have to go," she said, practically running from the room.

Chloe stared at the doorway of which Amy just left, her lips pursed. "I wonder if... Nah, it can't be."

"What?" Beca leaned forward, interested in what the red-head had to say.

Chloe bit her lip. "Do you think that they are-"

"No way!" Beca gasped in surprise. "Dude, are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" Stacie asked as she walked into the room.

Chloe stared at Beca, who nodded her head at the older girl. "Stacie, your room is right next to Amy's..."

"Yeah," the tall brunette sighed, picking at her nails. "Unfortunately."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Why unfortuantely?"

"Cause she's the loudest climaxer I know!"

Beca and Chloe's jaws practically fell to the floor. "What?!"

Stacie just nodded, bored with the conversation. "She has sex, like, all the time. At first, I thought she was by herself, but then I heard her talking to someone the other night. And that person always sneaks out in the morning before anyone gets up."

"How do you know this?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"Duh," Stacie scoffed. "I got up to pee one morning and I saw someone sneaking out of Amy's room."

Suddenly, the girls heard yelling coming from up stairs and all three of them jumped off the couch to investigate.

"Sssh!" Chloe whispered loudly behind her as they sneaked up the stairs where the voices were obviously coming from Amy's room. They gathered at the top of the stairs, leaning on one another, craning their heads to see.

"Amy, calm down," Aubrey said. The door to Amy's room was cracked so the girls could only see partially inside.

"I will not calm down!" Amy screamed. "You treat me like fucking shit, Aubrey! And I'm sick of it!"

"I'm sorry." Aubrey's voice was exasperated, tired.

"You're always sorry," Amy spat. "I've wanted to come out for months, but you're so fucking worried about your image that you can't even tell your best friend who you're sleeping with!"

"I knew it!" Chloe whispered to the two other girls who quickly shushed her.

"Do you really think Chloe would judge you? That any of the Bella's would judge you?" Amy continued. "They're our friends, Aubrey!"

"I know!" Aubrey finally snapped. "I know they're our friends, I know they'd be supportive."

"Then what is stopping you?" Amy cried out.

"I'm not ready, Amy!" Aubrey yelled.

The girls could clearly see Amy through the crack of the door and part of Aubrey's shoulder. Amy's face was hurt, broken, completely rejected.

"I can't do this, Bree," Amy finally said, her voice shaking. She looked down at her feet, obviously avoiding Aubrey's gaze.

It was silent for a few moments, the girls on the stairs waiting in anticipation. They felt horrible for their friends and guilty that they were listening to their private conversation.

"So, that's it?" Aubrey said. It was clear both girls were crying. "We're... We're over?"

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling loudly. "I can't be with someone who's ashamed of me."

Aubrey let out an audible sob and the girls quietly decided it was time they minded their own business, getting ready to head back down the stairs. They turned to leave when they heard Aubrey mumble something to Amy.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I love you!" Aubrey shouted through her tears. "I'm not ashamed of you! I've never loved a-anyone. B-But I love you!" She stepped towards Amy. "Doesn't that count for something?"

Amy stared at the taller blonde, tears streaming down her face as Aubrey continued to sob in front of her. Amy finally reached out and pulled the thin woman to her, enveloping her in a strong embrace. Aubrey clutched at the shorter girl, her head buried in her neck as she cried. Amy rubbed her back gently, whispering in her ear soothingly.

"Please," Aubrey croaked, pulling back slightly. "Please don't leave me. Please."

Amy pulled the blonde back to her, kissing her forehead softly. "I won't leave you, Bree," she said. "I love you, too."

The three girls on the stairs all smiled at each other, no longer feeling guilty for witnessing such a sweet moment between their two favorite blondes.

"What the hell are you three doing?"

The girls jumped, screaming out in surprise at Cynthia-Rose's voice.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed, clutching a hand to her chest. "What the fuck?!"

Amy and Aubrey, hearing the commotion, emerged from Amy's room, hand-in-hand. Cynthia-Rose looked at the couple, her eyebrow raised and smirk covering her lips. "And what is this?"

Amy looked up at Aubrey, the tears still fresh on her face. Aubrey waited for Stacie, Chloe, and Beca to stand, ignoring the fact that they were obviously spying on her and Amy moments ago. "Amy and I... are together."

"No shit." Lily, who was coming out of her bedroom across the hall shocked all the others.

Chloe ignored the Asian, smiling gleefully at her best friend. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed, practically bouncing in her place.

The two blondes smiled bashfully as the others gave their congratulations.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Aubrey continued. "That's my fault." She looked down at Amy, embarrassed and ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry."

Amy shook her head, tugging at Aubrey's hand gently. "It's okay." She reached up and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck, smashing their lips together tenderly.

"Awww," the Bella's cooed, smiling at the lovebirds.

Amy's hand moved from Aubrey's shoulders and she began waving it at the girls, telling them to leave as Aubrey shoved her tongue in her mouth.

"Oh, Jesus, they are just... They are goin' at it, aren't they?" Beca mumbled, trying to escape the scene with Stacie following quickly.

"So hot..." Cynthia-Rose licked her lips as she stared at the two blondes before Chloe grabbed her arm, dragging her away with Lily.

Aubrey smiled into Amy's mouth and Amy grinned back, cupping the older woman's cheek.

"I love you so much, Amy," Aubrey whispered, breathlessly.

Amy captured Aubrey's lips again, dragging her back to the her bedroom.

"Why don't you prove it?"


End file.
